This invention relates to ratchet wrenches and more particularly to squeeze type ratchet wrenches that have a reversible drive direction.
With a typical ratchet wrench, a socket is formed at one end of a body member having a handle at the other end with the socket receiving a bolt head or nut or other tool. Swinging of the handle in one direction rotates the socket in a corresponding arc to move the work piece and in the other direction permits return of the handle. However, swinging of the handle is not always possible when working in confined areas. As a consequence, provision has been made for squeeze type ratchet wrenches in which a pair of handles are squeezed toward each other as in the case of pliers to achieve rotation of a socket with the body of the tool remaining substantially stationary. Such wrenches can reverse the direction of drive by turning the tool on its longitudinal axis to reverse the axis of rotation of the socket 180xc2x0. Subsequent squeezing rotates the socket in the opposite direction from its prior position.
Even such wrenches are not satisfactory in certain confined areas where handles of the wrench may not permit reversing of the socket. There is a need for a reversible ratchet wrench in which the direction of drive can be reversed without removing the tool from its position relative to the work piece which is being gripped by the socket.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ratchet wrench in which the drive socket can be driven in either direction without moving its supporting handle in an arc.
It is another object of the invention to provide a ratchet wrench in which the direction of drive can be changed without rotating the tool body to turn the axis of the drive socket 180xc2x0.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a ratchet wrench which is selectively reversible without removing the tool from the work piece.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a ratchet wrench which has a simple construction and in which a single spring accomplishes multiple functions of returning a handle to its original position, loading a spring detent and acting as an over center spring to maintain a pawl in engagement with a single drive gear.
The objects and purpose of the invention are obtained by a squeeze type wrench having an elongated body member, with a handle at one end and a tooth drive gear at the other end for receiving a tool element detachably connected to the drive gear for rotation therewith. A finger grip member is pivoted to the body member which, when squeezed toward the handle, causes movement of a push arm with an elongated pawl member having a pair of sets of teeth for engagement with the tooth drive gear. The pawl arm is guided longitudinally of the body member upon squeezing of the handle and the pawl arm is moveable to one of two positions having a first end or a second end in engagement with the gear to determine the direction of drive. Spring means are provided to resist pivoting of the finger grip member towards the handle and to assist pivoting away from the handle and at the same time providing the resilient force urging a detent into engagement with the gear and to act as an over center spring to maintain one or the other of the two sets of teeth on the pawl arm in engagement with the drive gear.
The ratchet wrench of the present invention can be operated in the conventional manner by moving the handle in an arc and also can be reversed in the direction of drive by turning the tool from one side to the other. In addition the wrench can be operated without moving the handle and its direction of drive can be reversed without being removed from its position on the work piece.